


Worth Fighting For

by Enigmaforum



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's coming to realize that some things are worth fighting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own this amazing show or these characters. I’m just a poor college student who gets much enjoyment from watching it. 
> 
> AN: There is so little nagron fiction out there right now and how can you not love the two of them? I mean come on THEY’RE CANON NOW. So this is what my brain does. Un-Beta’d for the moment. I hope you enjoy it.

Freedom. It was a word foreign to his tongue even as he stared at the metal against the wall, clean for the moment but one that would no doubt be stained with blood again tomorrow. Gone were the days spent inside the villa, of having position as his dominus’ favored boy, gone were the days of forcing his body to respond to a man he did not want. 

Gone was the world he had known. 

It was the second time this had happened in his life but the first was only a faded memory of a woman screaming, his mother he though because she was beautiful and used to sing to him at night, and his brother shouting for him as the soldiers dragged them all away in different directions. He thought it a blessing from the gods that he could not remember more, that he had been so young when he’d been brought to this house because he was sure if he had more than he would have lost mind long ago.

But here he is now, in a new life once more, one filled with blood, hard labor and injury instead of the ease he had known. A life of planning and strategy and doing things that he had never even dreamt of.

He is almost positive that his brother wanted to be a soldier. Nasir had never had such ambitions and now he often wonders what his brother would say if he could see him now, serving in the rebel army led by Spartacus, handling a blade with ease, taking life from Roman soldiers, serving a cause.

He thinks his brother would be proud.

Nasir is beginning to be proud himself. He is beginning to see that there is a place in this world for him, a place with Spartacus. He is beginning to see that this cause, one he once thought foolish, was just and that freedom was worth fighting for. He is beginning to see many things he had refused to before.

“What keeps you from slumber?”

He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder and grinned when Agron crawled out from the shared space on the floor that had been their bed to sit beside him. The man, once enemy has become trusted companion and now so much more in this new world. Agron has been a steadying force at his side, one that Nasir wants to protect at every cost because he finally has someone of his choice and that someone wants him just as much. If he had stayed in the bonds of servitude he would never know what it is like to have a hand linger on skin for too long, to know what the press of their lips against each other’s feels like. He would never know the affection or the happiness he has felt these past few weeks.

He shuddered to think about a time when he didn’t want this. Now he can’t imagine being without it.

“Memories of the past vex sleep,” he responds and watches as Agron’s brow furrows as his hand comes out to grasp his shoulder.

“Think no more of such times,” Agron assured him. “You are free from them now and at liberty to make new memories.”

“Free,” he sighed. “It is still a strange word.”

“It will become easier to believe in time,” Agron squeezed his shoulder. Nasir smiled at him.

“There are some memories I would keep,” Nasir told him quietly. “To help bring peace to me once more.”

“And am I among such memories?” Agron attempted to jest but Nasir smiled and reached over with his hand and covered Agron’s and looked at him seriously.

“You are the most important one,” he reassured him. Agron looked surprised at the proclamation and for a moment Nasir felt his stomach turn before the other man gave smiled as he turned his hand over and pressed their palms together.

“Fucking Syrian,” Agron muttered before he leaned over and pressed his lips to his. Nasir’s laugh at their private joke was swallowed by Agron’s mouth on his, by the feel of his free hand as it slid against his skin.

He was glad that he would remember this change in life. He had freedom and Agron and things like that were certainly worth fighting for.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Worth Fighting For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/612689) by [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy)




End file.
